Battle Raiden/Cutscenes/de
This page is the German version of the article about the Battle Raiden Cutscenes. If you wanted to read the English version, follow the presented link instead. = Battle Raiden Zwischensequenzen = Diese Seite ist eine Unterseite des Artikels über das erste Kishin Douji Zenki SNES Spiel: Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden. Diese Seite zeigt euch alle drei Spielezwischensequenzen. Sie ist auch über die Zwischensequenzensektion des Tabbers der Artikelhauptseite erreichbar. Die Screenshots und Übersetzungen der Dialoge aus dem japanischen Originalspiel wurden freundlicherweise von Zenki (englische und deutsche Fassungen der Sequenzen "Einleitung" und "Vajura on Ark"), Vasara (englische Fassung der Sequenz "Abspann") und Semerone (deutsche Fassung der Sequenz "Abspann") zur Verfügung gestellt. Semerones ältere, deutsche Übersetzung, welche auf dem englischen Text aus der Übersetzung von Dynamic Designs basierte, als auch die überarbeitete Version des englischen Texts, welche gesichtet wurde um mehr dem japanischen Originaltext zu entsprechen, können nun im entsprechenden Archivblog eingesehen werden. Einleitung Diese Zwischensequenz findet zu Beginn des Spiels statt. Während wir diese Zwischensequenz im japanischen Original direkt nach dem Booten des Spiels zu Gesicht bekommen, zeigt die englische Version als erstes das Einleitungsbild von Dynamic Designs. Danach beginnt ebenfalls die Einleitungszwischensequenz. Die Einleitung zeigt uns quasi die Hintergrundgeschichte des Spiels und stellt uns die Bösewichter (die Jushi) und die Helden (Zenki und Chiaki) vor. Dies ist für Neueinsteiger besonders erfreulich, da sie hierbei Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden auf eine Art und Weise erfahren können, wie zu damaligen Zeiten die Gründerin dieses Wikis. Im Spiel (mit deutschen und englischen Untertiteln) Battle raiden intro.png|Mount Fuji (Fujiberg) BR Intro Japan.png|'Shiguma:' "Fufufufufufu..." BR Intro Japan 2.png|'Shiguma:' "Dies ist der große Ryuumyakuo. Er wurde von Ozunu Enno in einem Hügel versiegelt, den man nun als den Drachenemperor Hügel bezeichnet." "This is the great Ryuumyakuo, sealed by Ozunu Enno inside what is now known as the Dragon Emperor Hill." BR Intro Japan 3.png|'Shiguma:' "Ich will Ryuumyakuo in meine Finger bekommen. Ein Wesen mit solch einer großen Macht mein eigen zu nennen..." "I want to get my hands on Ryuumyakuo. Calling a being of such great power my own..." BR Intro Japan 4.png|'Shiguma:' "Es würde mich zum Herrscher über die Welt machen." "I will be the supreme ruler of this world." BR Intro Japan 5.png|'Shiguma:' "Ich dachte, ich könnte jederzeit so ein idiotisches Teil... Ich bin..." "I thought, I could take care of such a foolish thing anytime... I am..." BR Intro Japan 6.png|'Shiguma:' "Gu...guooo?" BR Intro Japan 7.png|'Shiguma:' "Wie ich es von Ozunu Ennos Siegel erwartet habe." "As I expected from Ozunu Enno's seal." BR Intro Japan 8.png|'Shiguma:' "Es scheint so, als würden Sie mich das Siegel nicht einfach so brechen lassen." "I am afraid, they won't let me break the seal so easily." BR Intro Japan 9.png|'Shiguma:' "Wie unterhaltsam" "Amusing" BR Intro Japan 10.png|'Shiguma:' "Nun denn. Ich werde mir die Zeit nehmen um das Siegel zu brechen." "Well then, I am going to take my time to break the seal." BR Intro Japan 11.png|'Chiaki:' "U... Uaaaaa!!!" BR Intro Japan 12.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Gähn... Was ist denn hier so früh am Morgen los, Chiaki? Bitte erzähl mir davon." "Yawn... What is going so early in the morning, Chiaki? Tell me, please." BR Intro Japan 13.png|'Chiaki:' "Du!!! Also bist du derjenige, der jedes Mal in meinem Bett schläft!" "You!!! So you are the one, who is sleeping in my bed every time!" BR Intro Japan 14.png|Chiaki vermöbelt Chibi Zenki. Chiaki gives Chibi Zenki a beating. BR Intro Japan 15.png|'Chiaki:' "Nun gut... Ich sollte meine Zeit nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten verschwenden." "Well... I shouldn't be wasting my time with such things." BR Intro Japan 16.png|'Chiaki:' "Groß... Ja, es war ein sehr großer Berg." "Big... Yes, it was a very big mountain." BR Intro Japan 17.png|'Chiaki:' "Dies ist der Fujiberg. Das der Fujiberg ausbrach, ..." "That is Mount Fuji. That Mount Fuji erupted, ..." BR Intro Japan 18.png|'Chiaki:' "...der Berg brennt, die Stadt brennt, viele Menschen werden sterben..." "...the mountain burns, the town burns, many people will die..." BR Intro Japan 19.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Hmm? Fuji? Das gibt's doch nicht! Das ist doch der Ort, wo Ozunu einen schäbigen, alten Hügel gemacht hat!" "Hmm? Fuji? No way! That's where Ozunu made some shabby old hill!" BR Intro Japan 20.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Als der vergessliche, alte Mann eine Lücke gelassen hat, wollte ich sie durchbrechen, ..." "When that forgetful, old man left a gap, I thought to break through it, ..." BR Intro Japan 21.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "...aber da war eine furchtbar mächtige Barriere..." "...but there was an awfully powerful barrier..." BR Intro Japan 22.png|'Chiaki:' "Das muss es sein! Irgendjemand hat an Ozunu-Samas Siegel herumgefuhrwerkt!" "That has to be it! Someone has been messing with Ozunu-Sama's seal!" BR Intro Japan 23.png|'Chiaki:' "Ozunu-Sama hat mir in meinem Traum davon erzählt." "Ozunu-Sama told me about this in my dream." BR Intro Japan 24.png|'Chiaki:' "Komm schon! Wir werden sofort zum Fuji aufbrechen, Zenki!" "Come on! We'll immediately head to Fuji, Zenki!" BR Intro Japan 25.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Was mit der Menschheit passiert ist mir doch Schnuppe!!!" "What happens to the human race doesn't matter to me!!!" Zusammenfassung Am Anfang der Zwischensequenz sehen wir den Wald von Shikigami-chou mit dem Fujiberg im Hintergrund. Dann folgt ein Schnitt und wir sehen die fünf Jushi (aka "Fluchsamurai") durch den Wald wandern. Bald finden sie eine große Statue mit dem Aussehen eines Drachenkopfes, in dessen Mund sich ein großes Ei befindet. Diese Statue bezeichnen sie als Ozunu Ennos Drachenemperor Hügel. Da sie die Bösen sind, versuchen die Jushi nun natürlich das Siegel des Drachenemperor Hügels zu brechen, damit ihr Anführer Shiguma den mächtigen Drachen Ryuumyakuo als sein Haustier aneignen kann. Dies würde ihm die Macht geben über die gesamte Welt zu herrschen, genauso wie er es geplant hat. Dann folgt ein weiterer Schnitt. Nun sehen wir Chiaki in ihrem Bett. Sie wacht plötzlich auf und schreit, dann fragt sie sich was passiert ist. Sie findet in ihrem Bett Chibi Zenki vor, wirft ihn aus dem Bett und verpasst ihm eine Tracht prügel. Danach gibt sie ihm eine Standpauke, weil er ungefragt in ihr Bett gekrochen ist. Nun sehen wir Zenki, welches seine Wunden leckt und Chiaki, die sich an eine Vision aus ihrem Traum erinnert, welche ihr von Ozunu gezeigt wurde. Darin sah sie den Fujiberg explodieren. Zenki und Chiaki unterhalten sich darüber wie gefährlich es wäre, wenn dies tatsäschlich passieren würde und Zenki erwähnt nun Ozunus Barriere. Chiaki meint sofort, dass bestimmt etwas mit der Barriere passiert ist und schnappt sich Zenki. Sie schleift ihn hinter sich her und beide ziehen ab. Zu Beginn des Spiels besuchen nun Chibi Zenki und Chiaki tatsächlich den zuvor erwähnten Wald, den die Jushi am Anfang der Zwischensequenz aufsuchten. Vajura on Ark Diese Zwischensequenz taucht das erstmal nach dem Abschluss von Level 1-2 auf. Sobald Chibi Zenki den Armreif der Obhut zurückgeholt hat, nutzt Chiaki es um ihm seine wahre Gestalt wiederzugeben. Darauf folgt die Zwischensequenz. Die Vajura on Ark-Zwischensequenz sehen wir nun jedes Mal wenn Chiaki Chibi Zenki in seine wahre Gestalt zurückverwandelt, denn Zenki bleibt leider nicht immer groß. Im Spiel (mit deutschen und englischen Untertiteln) Chiaki Vajura on Ark Battle Raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "Ich befreie den, durch den Fluch gebundenen Dämonengott!" "I release the Demon God's binding curse!" Chiaki Guardian Bracelet glow battle raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "Schneide durch das Siegel mit der heiligen Klinge!" "Cut through the seal with the secret blade!" Zenki transform battle raiden.png|'Chiaki:' "Breche den Fluch! Vajura-On-Ark! Zeige dich! Es ist an der Zeit, Zenki!" "Break the curse! Vajura-On-Ark! Show yourself! It's time, Zenki!" Chibi Zenki transform battle raiden.png|'Chibi Zenki:' "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zenki transform battle raiden 2.png|'Dämonengott Zenki:' "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zenki transform battle raiden 3.png|'Dämonengott Zenki:' "Dämonengott Zenki... Hier bin ich!" "Demon God Zenki... Here I am!" Battle Raiden Vajura On Ark Japanese Narrator.png|'Erzähler:' "Der Dämonengott ist erschienen." "The Demon God has arrived." Zusammenfassung Zu Beginn der Vajura on Ark-Zwischensequenz sagt Chiaki den Vajura-On-Ark Zauberspruch auf. Dadurch beginnt der Armreif der Obhut zu leuchten und ein Schnitt folgt. Nun sehen wir den schreienden Chibi Zenki, welcher schnell zwischen seiner Chibi und Dämonengott Form hin- und herwechselt. Zum Schluss sehen wir Zenki (nun in seiner Dämonengott Form), welcher stolz grinst und seine Stimme erhebt um zu verkünden, dass er sich erhoben hat. Abspann Nachdem Zenki Shiguma besiegt hat, wird die Abspannzwischensequenz angestoßen. Diese zeigt Zenki und Chiaki dabei wie sie aus dem zusammenstürzenden verfluchten Schloss der Jushi fliehen. Wenn dies der erste Spieldurchgang des Spielers war, sehen wir nun die Danksagungen an die Entwickler des Spiels. Danach fängt das Spiel als etwas schwereres New Game Plus von vorn an. Wenn der Spieler stattdessen das New Game Plus durchgespielt hat, endet nach den erneuten Danksagungen das Spiel und der Spieler landet wieder beim Titelbildschirm. Im Spiel (mit deutschen und englischen Untertiteln) BR Ending Japan.png|'Chiaki:' "Kyaaaaaaa! Das Bauwerk wird in sich zusammenstürzen!" "Kyaaaaaaa! The building is going to collapse!" BR Ending Japan 2.png|'Chiaki:' "Es sieht danach aus, als wäre die Lebensenergie dieses Shiguma Typen der Grundpfeiler des Bauwerks gewesen!" "It seems like this building was supported by the lifeforce of that Shiguma guy!" BR Ending Japan 3.png|'Dämonengott Zenki:' "Verdammt! Wir müssen us beeilen!" "Damn! We have to make haste!" BR Ending Japan 4.png|'Dämonengott Zenki:' "Wir werden von hier verschwinden! Halt dich fest, Chiaki!" "We are going to escape! Hold on tight, Chiaki!" BR Ending Japan 5.png|'Chiaki:' "Ja!" "Yeah!" BR Ending Japan 6.png|'Chiaki:' "Nun. Sieht aus, als wäre dies das Ende seiner bösen Machenschaften..." "Well. Looks like that's the end of his evil ambitions..." BR Ending Japan 7.png|'Dämonengott Zenki:' "Hmph. Was für ein enttäuschendes Ende." "Hmph. What a disappointing end." BR Ending Japan 8.png|'Chiaki:' "Nun ist es für Ozunu-samas Traumvorhersage nicht länger möglich Realität zu werden." "Now it's impossible for Ozunu-sama's dream prediction to become reality." BR Ending Japan 9.png|'Dämonengott Zenki:' "Ich frage mich, ob es wirklich vorbei ist...?" "I wonder, if it is really over...?" BR Ending Japan 10.png|'Dämonengott Zenki:' "So lange die Leute Wünsche haben, werden sich dieselben Ereignisse wohlmöglich viele weitere Male wiederholen..." "As long as people have desires, the same events will probably repeat themselves many more times..." Zusammenfassung Diese Zwischensequenz zeigt zu Beginn Dämonengott Zenki und Chiaki in einem einstürzenden Raum. Nachdem sie sich geschwind über die ernsthafte Erwägung der Flucht abgesprochen haben, schnappt sich Zenki Chiaki und rennt mit ihr nach draußen. Nach einem Schnitt sehen wir Chiaki und Zenki. Nun stehen die beiden auf einem erhöhten Plateau und sehen in die Ferne. Im Hintergrund erkennen wir den Wald von Shikigami-chou und den Fujiberg. Eine Lichtsäule befindet sich in der Mitte des Waldes, doch sie bricht bald zusammen. Nun unterhalten sich Chiaki und Zenki über Ozunus Traumvorhersage vom Anfang des Spiels. Ihr Gespräch endet mit den folgenden Zenkis: "Solange Menschen Wünsche haben, wird sich dies alles immer wiederholen!" Category:Deutsch/German